Elementary, My Dear Phantom
by kitkatdirectioner
Summary: [ON TEMPORARY HIATUS] Danny and his family move to London, into the apartment next to Sherlock's. As Danny struggles to maintain his relationship with Sam, Sherlock is stumped by a seemingly unsolvable case... one involving ghosts. After PP but nobody discovered his secret.
1. Chapter 1

A new fanfic I started- tell me what you think!

I'll update when I can.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_

**Chapter 1: **

Sherlock glared in distaste at the hustle and bustle of the busy London streets. He rarely ventured outside during the day, preferring instead to go in public only at night. It was easier to escape the irritating fans and paparazzi that way.

"John, what are we doing here?" he asked his rather short friend.

"I thought it would be nice for you to get some fresh air, Sherlock. I know how stressed you've been about that case."

Sherlock winced. This was the first case that he had simply been... unable, to solve. Mysterious disappearances, robberies, and murders, but no clues. All the victims had no trace of any injuries, it was as if their heart just abruptly stopped. No security camera footage, no fingerprints, no nothing. The disappearances were even stranger. They had simply been snatched out of bed at night, without any signs of struggle or resistance. A few iPods and laptops had been stolen, and the owners reported hearing no disturbances. They were the crimes without any evidence, and even Sherlock couldn't figure them out.

I woke up to the sound of a truck growling in the driveway, and loud thumping noises coming from downstairs. I groaned. What were my parents up to now? I threw on a t-shirt and ran downstairs, stopping short at the sight of my empty living room. Two guys bumped into me, dragging the kitchen table outside. I followed them out the door, where my parents were standing.

"Dad? What the hell is going on?"

"We're moving!" he exclaimed happily.

"What?! B-but we can't move!"

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier honey, but your father got an amazing job offer in London last night. We have to move today or we'll miss it. And don't worry, you'll still get to be with your friends. Tucker's family is moving too!" my mom beamed.

No. No. This couldn't be happening. If I left, who was going to protect Amity Park? What about Sam? I ran up to my room, ignoring my parents' protests. I turned ghost and flew over to Sam's house, landing in her bedroom. Sam and Tucker were already there, sitting on the mammoth-sized bed.

"Finally, you're here. You won't believe what my parents told me this morning!" Tucker said.

"Let me guess, you're moving to London." I said dryly.

"How did you know?" Tucker asked, shocked.

"Because... I'm moving too."

I put my headphones on and turned the volume on my iPod up all the way, tuning out my parent's non-stop apologizing. Tucker, unfortunately, wasn't going to be moving for another month, so I would have no one to talk to, not even Jazz. She was allowed to stay in Amity Park for her senior year of high school, and then she was off to Yale.

_"I'm going to miss you so much." Sam whispered, holding back tears. I spun the ring on her finger around, and pressed my lips to hers._

_"We'll keep in touch, okay? I can fly over sometimes, there must be portals from London into Amity Park."_

_"I love you." she said._

_"I love you, too."_

We'd decided to stay together, and try the whole long- distance thing. I'd left Sam and Tucker with a few prototype ecto- guns I knew my parents wouldn't miss, the wrist rays, a spare Thermos, and of course the Fenton Phones. I doubted that many ghosts would attack, since usually the only reason ghosts even showed up in Amity Park was because of me, but better safe than sorry.

We touched down on the runway several hours later, and drove in the rental car for another hour to our apartment, 222B Baker Street. None of our furniture had been shipped over yet, so I had to sleep on the floor while my parents cleared out a spot for the Ghost Portal downstairs.

I sighed and pulled out my phone. 30 new texts, all from Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. I tapped out a few quick replies, then clicked the phone off and attempted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Something was digging into my back. Something hard. I opened my eyes and glanced up at the unfamiliar walls- blank, white, and boring. Where were all my NASA and Dumpty Humpty posters? As the hazy cloud of sleep began to clear from my mind, I remembered. We moved. We actually frikin moved. I pushed myself up off the floor and went downstairs, where the movers were bringing in all our furniture. Mom and Dad were sitting in the hallway, instructing the men to put the ghost portal there, the table here, blah blah blah.

"Danny! You're up! There's a bowl of cereal in the kitchen that you-" my mom started before being cut off by the doorbell. "I'll get it." I said, bolting out of the room and answering the door. A man with curly black hair was standing on the doorstep next to a short blonde guy.

"Hello. We're your neighbors. I'm Sherlock, this is John." the curly one said.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Danny."

"That's great. Hello Danny. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, kindly tell your parents to shut up and stop making all that noise. I'm working on a case, and I can't concentrate with all that racket!" he said. "

"Oh, sorry. They're just installing the ghost portal- they should be done in a few hours." I told him.

Sherlock groaned. "Well, if it's the best you can do..." He walked away, muttering about how he hated people.

Okkayy. The British are weird.

* * *

"Sherlock, you can't be so rude to people." John scolded.

"I can be rude if I want to. There's nobody to stop me." Sherlock said. John rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm going to the store. Want anything?" he asked. Sherlock shook his head.

"Does that Danny kid seem strange to you? I felt like he was hiding something." he wondered aloud.

John shrugged. "He's a hormonal teenage boy. Aren't they all hiding something?"

Sherlock smirked. "I didn't mean porn, John, although you do have quite a bit of that on your computer. But no, I feel like the boy is hiding something... bigger. Don't you?"

"Stop using my laptop." John said shortly, his face bright pink as he slammed the door shut.

**A/N: I know it's crap, but I wanted to write ****_something._**** Better chapter soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The faint strains of classical violin music started drifting through the open window, and I sighed. Sherlock had started constantly playing violin, maybe to get back at me for the ghost portal noise. I slammed the window shut with a zap of my finger.

"You should really be more careful, you know. Anybody could've walked in on you." Dani said as she walked up to my room. Her new home in the ghost zone just happened to be right next to a portal that led to the Ferris Wheel not far from my apartment.

"What do you want? I want to be alone." I groaned, cranky after listening to my parents argue (very loudly) all day about whether to toss their prototype weapons. My dad said they had "too much sentimental value," and my mom insisted they were pointless pieces of junk. I agreed with my mom.

Dani shrugged. "Well I _was _going to tell you about the portal I found to Amity Park, but if you aren't interested..."

I sat up straighter. " Of course I want to see the portal!"

"Follow me." She went ghost and flew through the roof, towards the ferris wheel. I followed her, invisible as we dropped into a gondola and went into a swirling pink portal.

We ended up in a large room painted baby blue on three sides, the fourth was completely glass and gave us a view of the ghost zone. The walls were covered in posters of One Direction and various celebrities, and a huge four poster bed sat in the middle, a MacBook Air open on the pillow. "Dani" was painted in swirly black letters above the headboard, and a giant flat screen occupied the space across from it. A fluffy purple beanbag sat next to me, and I dropped down into it.

"Welcome to my room."

"Holy crap, Dani..." I muttered.

"Nice, huh? I wished all of it after I beat Desiree in a fight." she smiled proudly. "Anyway, I'm going to get changed. She disappeared inside a walk-in closet, and I caught a glimpse of a huge makeup desk and racks and racks of clothes.

"What am I supposed to do?" I called.

"I don't know, play video games or something. Just use the screen by the door."

I glanced at the TV, then at the shelf containing every game system imaginable. There was a small touchscreen next to it, and it came to life as I tapped a button. I typed a video game into the search bar, and the disc popped out of the wall. Ok, I was officially jealous of my cousin.

After a quick tour of the rest of the house, which included a hot tub, swimming pool, deluxe bathroom, bowling alley, movie theater, arcade, art studio, ghost obstacle course, concert hall, library, go-kart track, and laser tag arena, we finally flew out to the portal. I turned around to see what Dani's house looked like from the outside, and was surprised to see it was only the size of an average American home.

"But how does it all fit?" I asked.

"It's bigger on the inside. Duh."

We flew on for a while before Dani stopped. "Here's the portal." Dani landed on a slab of rock near Skulker's lair. There was a misty gray fog coming from a large crack in the stone.

"That portal leads to the outskirts of Amity Park. Want me to come with you?" Dani asked.

"Nah. I think I'll come back later. My parents want me home by six..." I said, glancing at my watch. We flew back to Dani's house, stopping on her front porch. A gardener was tending to the flowers, and a little girl laughed as she rose past on one of Dani's horses.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. Thanks, Dani." I gave her a tight hug before flying back home to endure another hour of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony.

**A/N: This was a filler chapter and it's probably not very good but yeah... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The noise from the neighboring apartment had finally stopped, but Sherlock was too annoyed to notice. He had been working on this case for nearly a month now, to no avail. John, and even Lestrade, had given up already, both insisted that continuing to search for clues that clearly weren't there was a waste of time. But Sherlock had never given up on a case before. There _had _to be a solution, and maybe, just maybe, the crazy family of mad scientists next door would have answers. He decided it was time to pay Danny another visit.

* * *

Sherlock was bored out of his mind. The boy had been sitting in his living room for the past hour, blathering on and on about nonsense. NASA, some airhead teenage band, blah blah blah. Being polite to people was so _dull. _He'd been planning to simply ask him what he had meant when he said his parents were installing a ghost portal, but John had said that would be "rude." Sherlock didn't give a shit if he was rude or not, but at least being polite got John to shut up.

Unable to stand any more of Danny's prattling, Sherlock interrupted him in the middle of a long spiel about some person named Sam.

"So. Danny, your parents like ghosts?" he asked.

"They hunt ghosts. It's unhealthy." Danny rolled his eyes.

"And they actually believe these supernatural creatures exist?"

Danny gave him a strange look. "They do exist... Don't you ever watch the news? Amity Park? The town with constant ghost attacks and the local hero Danny Phantom?"

Come to think of it, Sherlock _had _heard about it somewhere. He'd just assumed the person was talking about a novel or some silly television program. If this boy wasn't just playing with him, (which would be _very_ unwise) then perhaps ghosts were the reason for all the break-ins and deaths.

"Interesting." Sherlock mused, lost in thought. The boy cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh yes, you can leave now." he said absentmindedly, waving a hand towards the door. Was that considered impolite? Oh well.

* * *

"How'd it go?" John asked as he walked in the door carrying large bags of groceries.

"Fine. Have you ever heard about Amity Park?" Sherlock questioned.

"The town with the ghosts? Of course I have, everyone knows about it." John replied.

"Well, I didn't." Sherlock said resentfully.

"So, did you discover any more about that "secret" you think the boy is hiding?" John asked, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"I did, actually, so stop being so skeptical. He's hiding some sort of... secret identity."

"Mhmm. And why, exactly, would a teenage boy need a secret identity?" John snorted.

"That's what _you're_ going to figure out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Sam's POV**

"Rise and shine honey!" my mom said irritatingly cheerily, throwing open the curtains. I groaned and pulled the sheets over my head, shrouding myself once again in comforting darkness.

"And I picked out the perfect back to school outfit!"

My mom violently pulled the covers off and held up a bright pink strapless sundress dotted with little blue flowers.

"Excuse me while I go throw up." I muttered. Going to school might be mandatory, but there was no way in hell I was wearing that.

"Breakfast in 20 minutes!" my mom said brightly before walking out of the room. I sighed and got up, pulling out a Pierce the Veil t-shirt and black skinny jeans from my closet. I slipped on my black converse sneakers and went downstairs. "Sam, honey, I thought I told you to wear that dress I bought you." my mom frowned at me as I sat down to a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. "Oh, um, I just thought it was too pretty to be worn to school. I might get it dirty." I lied.

"Well in that case I guess you can wear it to your father's dinner party tonight."

Oh God. My dads dinner parties were possibly the most boring things on earth, after Lancer's history class. My parents would talk about business and money with people they secretly hated while I had to babysit a bunch of 5 year olds. Fun.

20 minutes later, I grabbed my backpack and got into the flashy red car my father owned. Danny and Tucker had always fangirled over it, drooling like 16 year old guys in a strip club for the first time. I didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a typical gas guzzling, ridiculously expensive sports car. My dad dropped me off at Casper, where I plugged in my headphones and turned the volume all the way up. I walked absentmindedly to Danny's old locker, where we used to meet up before class. Then I remembered- Danny had been gone for two weeks now, and Tucker had left for his flight early this morning. Everyone else was busy catching up with friends they hadn't seen the entire summer, but I was alone. I unlocked my locker and shoved my books in, then sat in home room and read a book while I waited for the bell to ring.

My first day back was awful. I ate lunch alone, had nobody to partner with in class, but mostly I just missed Danny and Tucker. They'd probably be together in London by now. I pulled out my phone to see I I had any new texts. Nothing. I sighed, and went into the kitchen to get a snack. I found a note a sticky note on the counter.

_Samantha,_

_Dinner party's been canceled. Your father and I remembered we have to go pick up your Nana from the airport. We'll be back around 1am, so don't wait up. There's pizza money in the drawer. Don't do anything illegal and don't have unprotected sex._

_~ Mom_

_P.S. Just in case, there are condoms in your nightstand._

I rolled my eyes. My mom thought being goth went hand in hand with being 16 and pregnant. It was slightly disturbing that she didn't mind me having sex at 15 as long as it was protected, but that's my family for you.

The night was pretty uneventful. I finished my homework, and decided to go to bed early, when my MacBook beeped. It was a invite for a Skype chat with Tucker and Danny. I clicked accept, and their faces popped up on my laptop. "So guess what?" Tucker asked. He didn't give me a chance to reply before saying, "We didn't move to London after all. We moved to Iceland! Freaking Iceland! It's a different language, for God's sake. And there's a ton of tiny ponies. Like what the hell?..." Tucker ranted on about how much he hated the place for another half hour. Danny and I eventually stopped listening and started texting.

Danny clicked off after an hour, since it was already 2am in London. Tucker left soon after, and then I finally got to sleep.

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_ I flicked the button on my alarm clock into the off position. I got in the shower, relaxing as the hot stream of water hit my back. Our water pressure was amazing. I wrapped myself in a towel and stepped onto the heated tile floor, deciding to bypass blow drying my hair since it always made it puffy and knotted. I crossed the hall and went into my room, pulling on a tank top, favorite skirt, and combat boots. I put on the little bat earrings Danny had given me for my birthday last month, and reached for my makeup bag before realizing I'd left it in the bathroom.

The door was shut and the shower was running, but I assumed it was just my mom using my bathroom again since my dad always hogged theirs. The door was unlocked. I took the bag off the sink counter, when the shower turned off. And it was _not_ my mom who stepped out...

**A/N: Review, Fav, and Follow! New chapter on Friday. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sam's POV**

There was a naked guy in my bathroom. So I did the only natural thing a person would do- I screamed.

The guy spun around (he had a towel wrapped around his lower half) shouting.

I couldn't help but stare at his abs for a minute, before my mom appeared in the doorway.

"What, Samantha?"

"There's a guy in my shower." I stated the obvious although she had already seen him and was showing no signs of alarm.

"Oh.. that. Right. We forgot to tell you. Why don't you come downstairs, honey. We'll explain everything."

* * *

"Well?!" I demanded.

My mom sighed. "Do you remember the O'Rourke's?"

I rolled my eyes. "How could I forget?"

The O'Rourke's were a rich British family that my parents were friends with. My parents had kept in touch with them throughout the years, but I'd only met them once, when I was 8. They had a son named Ash my age, and their daughter, Autumn, was a year older. From what I remember, Autumn was annoying as hell. During the week I spent at her house, she made continuous jokes about me being goth, forced me into trying on her pink, ultra girly dresses and jewelry, and made me attend a beauty pageant she was entering her poodle in. She dressed the poor animal in a pink, sparkly tutu, a tiara, and even painted her nails. When they came in second, she threw an absolute fit and would not calm down until her daddy bought the dog a designer puppy bed (also pink). And Ash? I didn't actually know Ash all that well, but... Wait. Oh my God. Had the guy in the shower been Ash?! Man, he'd gotten hot over the years...

"Well, Ashton and Autumn are staying with us for a year. Their parents have some... stuff... to work out and they don't want the children to be neglected. So be nice, okay? Show them around school and stuff today." my mother gave me a tight smile, then slid a plate of waffles over to me.

"Ok, but do they have to use my bathroom?" I asked. Their stay honestly meant nothing to me. Our house was large enough that I would never have to be in the same room as them if I didn't want to.

"Just for today while your dad gets the spare bathroom up and running. Oh, and, no funny business between you and Ash, alright?"

I nearly choked on my milk. "Got it, mom."

**Danny's POV**

If there's one thing that's exactly the same about London and Amity Park, it's that school sucks. It was the second day and I was already loaded down with homework that I eventually gave up on.

I decided to take a break and visit Sam. I changed into my ghost form and took off through the portal, passing Dani's lavish house.

I landed in my old neighborhood. I glanced over to where my house was. The new owners had taken down the neon signs, and the building was plain and boring. There were flowers in the garden too, something that never happened when we were living there. I sighed, reminiscing about the old days.

Then I flew towards Sam's house, turning invisible and stopping in her bedroom where she was doing homework.

"Hey." I said into her ear, wrapping my arms around her.

"Danny!" she exclaimed happily, kissing me full on the lips. "I missed you so much."

We and sat on the bed and talked for a while, before the door suddenly burst open and a girl dressed in a slutty, low cut crop top and ripped short shorts walked in. "Sam, where are the..." she trailed off when she saw me. Her hair was a light blonde color, and her eyes were a piercing blue. She was the kind of girl I'd have fallen for back in the beginning of the year, when I was shallow and stupid. "Who's he?" she asked bluntly.

"My boyfriend. What do you want?" Sam asked her, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Did your mom say you could have a boy over?" the girl said snootily in a British accent.

"My mom doesn't care, Autumn. Now do you want something, or are you just here to annoy me?" Sam questioned.

"Hmph." Autumn turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.

"Who was that?!" I laughed.

"Some old friends of the family. They're staying here for a while."

"They?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah. She's got a brother." Sam sighed. "Anyway, tell me more about your crazy neighbor."

So I launched into the story of Sherlock.

"Here, you better leave the normal way in case Autumn's spying on us." Sam said, leading me downstairs. A guy was lounging on the sofa, staring at the TV. He barely even noticed us as we walked past. Sam walked me to her front door, and I gave her a quick kiss before leaving, and was walking down her driveway when I came across Autumn.

"Hey." she said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Hi." I said shortly.

Suddenly, she squealed and started jumping up and down excitedly like a five year old at Disney for the first time.

I stared at her crazily, wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

"OMIGOSH!" she screamed. "You're that Invisobil kid, aren't you?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

John groaned. He had been sitting a car for almost five hours now, with absolutely nothing to do. Sherlock was off solving another case, and he had ordered John to spy on the kid next door. He cringed at what everyone would think if he got caught- stalking a 15 year old wasn't exactly considered socially acceptable, not that Sherlock cared.

So far, the most interesting that had happened all day was when a bird took a crap on the Fenton's ridiculously oversized RV...

John awoke with a start. He glanced at the clock on the dashboard, a feeling of dread rushing through him when he saw he'd been out for almost two hours. Sherlock would kill him if he'd missed anything. John was still skeptical about his secret identity theory, but Sherlock was rarely ever wrong. His brain still foggy with sleep, it took him almost a full minute to realize that Danny Phantom was outside his window, fighting a ghost dressed in a battle suit and armor.

John pulled out his phone and started recording. Sherlock was going to flip.

The boy sucked the ghost into some sort of high-tech thermos, then glanced warily around the block. John ducked his head as his bright green eyes skimmed over the car. He looked up again, just in time to see two white rings surround Phantom's body and change him into.. Danny Fenton?!

* * *

"John, it's not possible. A ghost is the spirit of a dead person, and Danny is very much alive. He can't be dead and alive at the same time." Sherlock reasoned.

"Sherlock, I know what I saw. Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom."

"John, you said you fell asleep, maybe it was just a dream."

"No, it wasn't, I swear. Look, I recorded it on my phone." John pulled out his iPhone, and tapped Camera Roll. The video showed Phantom sucking the ghost into the thermos, and then the floor of a car. John swore. He had forgotten to hit the record button.

"See? It was just a dream, John." Sherlock said in an "I-told-you-so" tone.

John simply shook his head, he knew Sherlock wouldn't believe something this outrageous without proof.

He was going on another stakeout tomorrow.

**A/N: I'm putting this story on temporary hiatus, sorry.**


End file.
